The Other Petrova (OLD-UNREVISED)
by Lexxwonder
Summary: What would happen if Katherine wasn’t the only Petrova left? Her godmother, Desi, would give up everything to protect her daughter, and already has before. What else will she have to give as she defends her last family member from the most powerful vampires to ever exist? (Not sure what to ship, lemme know in the comments what you want!)
1. 1

A/N: Desislava's face claim is Gal Gadot

Third Person POV:

"I apologize for my involvement," Lucy said solemnly before strutting back out the door.

They finally had her. Katherine Pierce was currently incapacitated on the carpeted floor, just as the new Bennett witch in town had intended. All it took was a small hex to take down the bitch that had manipulated the Salvatore brothers' lives for over a hundred years. A passing breath of relief escaped the forever brooding Stefan's mouth, the weight of Elena's possible death at the hands of her evil doppelgänger had been intense to say the least. Hopefully, this would be the end to their trouble. Little did they know that a pair of large dark eyes were witnessing the entire masquerade encounter, smirking as red lips took a dainty sip of her bourbon. She followed the brothers as they dropped Katherine's body into the catacombs that her darling little Katherine had escaped from many years ago.

_Oh_ _Katerina_, _your_ _godmother_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _have_ _to_ _save_ _you_ _once_ _again_.

—————————

The large boulder was a tad bit heavier than she had anticipated, but it wasn't too overwhelming for her thank heavens. If she had the constant strength of a vampire this wouldn't be near as intense but oh well, she'd have to remember to grab something to eat in town. Light poured into the inky blackness of the cavern, and at first she couldn't see much, until she heard the smallest sound from deep within the cave. Katerina's small, lithe frame appeared from around a bend of murky rock. Katerina gasped as she took in the woman's face from the opening of the cave, it was a fair reaction considering the circumstances.

"_Mama_ _Desi_..?" the vampire doppelgänger whispered, clearly knowing who she was seeing but not believing it quite yet. A soft smile broke out on the woman's lips as she finally got to see her goddaughter in person and be recognized in return, unfortunately under less than happy circumstances. Desi's eyes watered for the first time in a very long time as she saw Katerina's disbelieving brown eyes soften just a little at the one woman who loved her no matter what she did. "_Zdravei_, my precious girl," Desi whispered brokenly as tears rolled down her tanned cheeks, "I'm so sorry that I didn't get here sooner, I swear to you that I would have come much sooner had I been able to find you. You always were so very talented at hide and seek."

Katerina's eyes glistened as she heard Desi's voice for the first time in five hundred years. In any other state she would have questioned the angle, or if she was hallucinating, but at this moment of weakness she didn't care, she just wanted her mother. She stumbled as quickly as her semi-desiccated form would allow to her favorite person from childhood. Unfortunately, this state of health didn't allow for much grace as she tripped over a rock, only to be held up by strong, soft arms wrapping around her just as they used to. Katerina felt her godmother's warm tears on her shoulder as Desi held her close and suddenly realized something.

"Why don't you have a _heartbeat_?"

Even vampires had heartbeats, albeit incredibly slow ones, but there was nothing there that made Katerina want to drink from her godmother. Mama Desi clearly wasn't a vampire or human, but it'd been over five hundred years and she hadn't aged a day, she even had a healthy flush to her as Katerina held her away at arms length. Katerina gazed up into her godmother's warm brown eyes as Desi brushed her tangled locks away from her face before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I will explain all, dearest," Desi said in a soothing voice, "but first, you look absolutely starved and I refuse to let my goddaughter remain in such a state."

Desislava quickly grabbed her satchel that she had dropped by the cave entrance and revealed three blood bags. "I would've brought a human, but it's a bit of a hike to this little cave and I didn't feel like carrying the extra baggage," she said handing one bag to her goddaughter who was eyeing her with fervent curiosity. Katerina tore into the first bag in a vicious manner, moaning as the sweet O negative blood soothed her burning insides, she quickly drained and tossed it reaching for the next bag just as her mother pulled it out of her reach. "Katerina, you know I'm not one to deny you of anything, but I want you to keep these two blood bags as a reserve. Those insipid, albeit adorable, Salvatore brothers will be back to check on you and I don't want you to starve if I can't come back on a regular basis because of your boy toys."

As much as Katherine wanted to drink those bags dry, she knew her Desi had a point, and that she'd have to act like she was near death to throw off the Salvatores from figuring out she had a supplier on the outside. The doppelgänger took an exhausted seat on the ground, gesturing for Desi to do the same. Desi quickly situated herself on the ground next to her, and this is one of the reasons that Katerina loved her godmother so. She was never afraid to get her hands dirty when she wanted to, and Katherine acknowledged that she probably got that facet of her personality from her. Mama Desi had never cared about the opinions of others, always being aware that no one else mattered in the grand scheme of things, and it was up to her to find her own individual happiness.

Katerina took in her godmother's full modern appearance. Desislava always had a timeless air of elegance, a certain grace that typically came from those of high standing, and she certainly maintained that quality in spades now. Her long dark lashes framing very intelligent, nearly hypnotic eyes, her high cheek bones and pouty red lips almost forever in a teasing smile had stunned many in Katerina's village and she had been well renowned as a beauty of goddess proportions. Desi's thick dark hair framed her tanned face and olive toned shoulders, and although she was just wearing a lacy tank top and black skinny jeans tucked into leather booties, she still kept that regal form from her childhood.

Desi spoke, shaking Katherine out of her analysis. "Go ahead, Katerina, I know you have many questions inside that bright mind of yours."

"Mama, forgive me for being blunt, but I know for a fact I saw your corpse littered among the rest of us remaining Petrova five hundred years ago. How the hell are you alive?"

Desislava let out a chuckle at her daughter's brashness and just how grown up she was, her loss of innocence blazingly apparent. "Well, I'd say something cliché like 'that's a long story', however we both know I don't have the patience to be coy. Long story short, I made a deal with a witch."

"What was the deal?"

Desi's dark eyes swirled with apprehension before finally sighing, "Do you remember when you were sixteen and wandered too far from the village?" Katerina shook her head, memories of her childhood blurred to near obscurity aside from the few years before her meeting the Originals and turning. "Well," Desi said with a slight upturn of her lip, "I guess 500 years would take a toll on your earliest memories. Long story short, you ate something in the woods that nearly killed you. Your poor little body was so overcome with fever that you could barely breathe, so I went to seek help and I definitely found something like that.

There were rumors in the village of a demon that would make you a deal in dire times, in return for your soul. The rumors were wrong on one front, there was no demon, just a powerful witch named Isadora, however her deals were very much pricey. Our deal was that you would heal, and when I died, I would be employed under her services as what humans call a succubus until she died. A 'vampire', so to speak, that feeds on sexual desire. So, when Niklaus and his lovely band of murderers came for us, I was indebted to the witch until about six months ago when the old hag finally died. Now, I'm just your average succubus wandering and feeding on the lust of men and women."

Katerina just blinked at her for a few moments, digesting her godmother's sacrifice. Her sharp brown eyes constantly flickered over Desi's face for any sign of a lie, but found none. "Do all of the regular vamp rules apply to you, then?" Desi shook her head, closing her eyes and leaning back against the stone wall. "Nope, for example I can definitely walk out of this witchy trap unlike any of your kind. Or are you asking if there's a way for me to die?" She asked teasingly, already knowing that as long as she wasn't a threat to Katerina, her daughter would never betray her willingly. Katherine chuckled softly at that before leaning her head against Desi's shoulder, "You're all I've got left, Mama Desi. It's me and you from here on out."

Desi smiled, grabbing the cheap bottle of whiskey she brought out of her bag before downing a deep gulp of it and passing it to Katerina who promptly took a swig as well.

"Just me and you, precious. I'd say that I'd get you out of here as soon as possible, but we both know this might be the safest place for you when they come to town."

————————

Desislava was just a bit excited to flex her acting abilities. Her presence on the high school campus was definitely noticed by the student body, all seemingly fixated on the leggy brunette, but that's how it always was. There's no way to stay inconspicuous when every fiber of your being is meant to entrance your meals to come to you. Her hair was slightly curled and tossed over her shoulder as she strutted up to the main entrance in her black stilettos. Desi was and always would be sex on legs no matter what she wore, and in the case of her red button up shirt and slacks it was no different. As she entered into the main hallway towards the office, her dark eyes caught sight of a lovely bubbly blonde next to a tanned, broad shouldered boy with very attractive features.

_That_ _must_ _be_ _Caroline_ _Forbes_ _and_ _Tyler_ _Lockwood_.

They were delicious looking, but entirely too young for her tastes. They'd be too sweet. Nearly gave her a toothache thinking about it. Sexual energy was like chocolate, everyone liked different percentages of different ingredients. Desi personally loved snacking on bitter souls, and those only came after either hardship or age. She felt Tyler and Caroline's gaze follow her on the way into the main office, riding a bit of a high feeling from the werewolf's lusting gaze. Supernatural entities always had slightly more potent emotions, and one of Desi's many attributes as a succubus was knowing when someone wanted her.

The small black woman behind the secretarial desk peaked up at her before outright staring and blinked owlishly. "Hello," Desislava said soothingly, allowing a bit of her ability to compel with her voice to slide through, "My name is Eve McCall, I'm supposed to be a substitute for your resident art teacher, I believe his name was Mr. Allen?" The secretary was clearly enchanted by Desi's presence and smiled warmly at her, "Oh yes, shame that he took ill but it'll be just fine with you here. Just sign in real quick and I'll have one of our students guide you to the art room before class begins. Please, take a seat! Would you like some tea while you wait?"

Desi, or _Eve_, smiled graciously while nodding. She learned long ago to accept anything someone gives you out of kindness, it makes you seem more endearing when you accept gifts. After receiving the styrofoam cup of tea, Desi watched as the secretary leaned outside the office before flagging down one of the students. In walked the beautiful Caroline who happened to also be Vice President of the student council, kindly shaking the succubus' hand in introduction, and Desi would be the first to say that she was quite kind and perky. _I_ _can_ _tell_ _that_ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _love_ _having_ _her_ _as_ _a_ _student_.

Caroline led Ms. McCall down the hallway feeling entirely giddy about the new teacher. She felt almost oddly fond of her immediately and knew that she would very much like to be her friend if that was alright with her new teacher.

———————

The shifting of stone rang throughout the cave yet again and Katherine slowly walked towards the entrance, crossing her fingers that it's the one person she actually wanted to see. The Salvatores were brilliant eye candy but rather dull company after a few minutes of barely veiled threats presented as deals, and she thought that she might stake herself if she had to talk to her naive doppelgänger again this soon. Her brown eyes were gratefully treated to her godmother in professional attire. "How have you been, precious? I'm sorry it took so long but your gorgeous little soldier boys can't seem to stay away from here for too long."

"The usual, being bored stiff. I very nearly prefer running for my life compared to this. However, I do have some information that you might like to be wary of, specifically that the Salvatores are trying to break the curse of the moonstone."

"They're handing over the doppelgänger?" Desi asked incredulously.

"Of course not, they're not _that _smart. They're just trying to get rid of the binding agent on the spell so Klaus won't sacrifice her."

"And they think that Klaus won't reap his vengeance for ruining the sacrifice?"

Katherine shrugged at her question, "Like I said, they aren't that smart."

"Obviously, I mean they are adorable, precious, but you do maintain a habit of picking the not-so intellectually inclined. It seems to me that I might have to get more directly involved then."

Katerina's head snapped up at her words, "Are you sure, _Mama Desi_? No offense, but I don't think you'd be the most welcome addition to the Loser's Club."

Desi chuckled, her pink lips curling into a lovely grin, "_IT _references? You continue to amuse me! Besides that point though, dearest, they can't kill me. Not only do I have more valuable information than their newest little house guest, but if you don't know how to kill me I highly doubt those children do."

Katherine looked up at her godmother with scrutiny at her statement. "What information do you have on the Originals, exactly?"

"You're not the only one who has played with the Original family before," Desislava said with a wry smile, "Personally, I've flirted with them all as is my nature, however I've only ever _really_ been with Rebekah and Kol. It was before I knew they were related of course, heaven knows the two don't look anything alike."

Katherine's eyes widened as she smiled in disbelief and good humor, "I always knew my passionate lifestyle was never given to me by my parents."

The older woman's dark eyes sparkled as she tossed Katerina a new blood bag. "I'll be on my way now, dearest, I'll come and visit again soon to give you an update on the whole 'hybrid' situation." And with that Desislava strutted out of the room, a certain determination set in her posture as she made her way to the Salvatore Boarding House. Katerina smiled wryly to herself, "Well, at least things are going to get more interesting."

————————

Desislava had arrived at the infamous Salvatore Boarding House, and it was just a niche as Katerina had described it. She was sure that to some people this would be a very fine home but to her, it looked like something a podunk lumberjack would enjoy, and she was _far _from that. She gracefully ascended the stairs leading to the front door and could hear the brothers discussing the risk of Niklaus with Rose. Desi proceeded to knock on the door, not particularly caring that she was interrupting, and was met by gorgeous piercing blue eyes that widened when they took in her appearance.

Damon Salvatore has been around for a long time, done the song and dance, slept in many a woman's bed. He's seen them all: blondes, brunettes, redheads, tall, short, long hair, short hair, and every color of eyes under the rainbow. But when he opened the front door, he knew he had _never _felt this intense magnetism to anyone, and he had never seen such alluring eyes. Long chocolate waves framed her face, which held a straight nose, expressive dark eyes swirling with a bit of mischief, and the most kissable pink lips he had ever seen. The enticing stranger was dressed in business attire, a white button up blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt, leading down to long shapely legs coated in black pantyhose and finished with black stilettos. She was absolutely stunning, everything that was attractive wrapped up in a flawless package, and Damon wasn't quite sure of what to make of her. He vaguely heard steps behind him and felt the presence of his brother, who also seemed stunned by the woman at the door. Stefan's reaction was quite similar, and the younger brother felt a pang of guilt when he noticed just how enraptured he was by her presence.

The complete knockout of a woman offered her hand out to shake Damon's while giving both Salvatores a devastating smile. Had they paid closer attention they would see that there was something familiar about her, but they hadn't just yet. "Hello," she greeted confidently in a slight accent, her damned _voice _was even enthralling, what painting did she walk out from? But she continued as if she didn't notice the vampire's ogling stares, "My name is Desislava, but you can both call me Desi. I'm here because I hear that you're interested in learning about the Sun and Moon curse..?"

And just like that, both of the brothers' eyes hardened in suspicion.

"And what would you know about it, gorgeous?" Damon asked, flirting as per the usual, but anyone who knew him well knew that there was a dangerous undercurrent to it. The brunette gave out a laugh that reminded Stefan of wind chimes before shaking her head, "Calm down, I don't work for Klaus-y. However, I would like to discuss this inside if that's alright?" Damon chuckled darkly, trying to ignore the intense attraction he felt towards this woman and he suddenly felt Rose's presence in the hallway.

The green eyed vampiress looked at Desi in shock, "Desi..?"

The Salvatores quickly snapped their eyes to the woman who had previously kidnapped Elena, before quickly moving back to Desi to gauge her reaction. "Oh, hello Rosie, it's lovely to see you once again," Desi said in a slightly lower seductive timber, very much remembering her _wonderful _interaction with Rose just a decade ago. The vampiress immediately sped over to her glancing up at the slightly taller woman with blown green eyes. Oh yes, her lust rolled off her in droves to Desi and the succubus realized that little Rosie must remember their encounter _very_ well.

Stefan suddenly pulled Rose away from he gravitational pull that was Desi, turning her to face him. "You know this woman?" As Rose was fervently assuring the younger brother that she knew her and that she was good for the info, Damon had his blue eyes glued to Desislava's figure trying to figure out her angle, why she was here and how she knew about everything, as if just scanning her would give him the answers he wanted. That's what he told himself he was doing anyway.

Desi's thick brow arched in slight amusement, before gently pushing Damon to the side to get through the door. Damon couldn't physically push against her, or deny her request to let herself in, and it deeply confused him until he started focusing. His blue eyes widened and he vamp sped over to Desi, pinning her by her shoulders against the wall. Damon ignored the strange shivers of pleasure that coursed down his spine as he touched her. He didn't know why he was so physically against wrapping his hand around her slender throat but he didn't care as long as the black haired vampire got answers and quick. Stefan and Rose both looked on stunned at Damon's aggressiveness.

"_What the hell are you?_" He growled out, and Desi only gave him a sweet smirk back, her eyes swirling with overwhelming playfulness.

"I don't get at a drink first before you play rough with me? I thought you'd have better etiquette than that considering your age."

Her tone was completely teasing, showing no fear, and that's when the other two vampires realized that the lovely brunette didn't have a sound coming from her chest.


	2. 2

_Her tone was completely teasing, showing no fear, and that's when the other two vampires realized that the lovely brunette didn't have a sound coming from her chest._

———————-

Third Person POV:

Desislava was still wearing a pretty grin as she gazed at the vampire holding her. The succubus knew she was in no danger, not only were her pheromones freely dancing across the entire boardinghouse, but the long heady waves of lust rolling off the ravenette were so strong she could nearly taste it. Desi licked her pink lips, watching Damon's baby blues flick over them, before slowly lifting her hands in mock surrender.

"If you'd really like to know, Salvatore, all you need to do is guide this conversation to the sitting room," Desi's eyes appraised him in mock seriousness, "After all, unsavory news is best served with a glass of something strong."

Damon's lust blown eyes were straining to maintain focus before he slowly released his grip on her shoulders. The elder Salvatore was definitely not afraid to get his hands dirty for information, however, he could see in her dark oak eyes a resiliency that would be very difficult to break. This was a woman with _backbone, _and Damon would be lying if he said that it wasn't one of his favorite attributes in a woman. Desi gave him a warm smile before turning her attention back to Rose and Stefan by the entryway. Extending her hand elegantly, like royalty waiting to be courted, she gestured for the green eyed vampiress to join her side. Rose was _more_ than happy to comply, promptly interlacing her fingers with Desi's. The warm shivers that the small amount of contact gave her was gratifying to say the least and Rose promptly lead her to the sitting room.

Stefan felt that he needed to keep his mind busy to distract himself from the leggy brunette as he began pouring bourbon into four glasses from the crystal decanter. He didn't understand his own emotions at the moment, all he knew was that he was _starving_. For what? Well, looking into that would only being trouble, whether it was the bloodlust or something else. _Someone _else. Stefan refused to acknowledge it, no matter how hard it was, purely because he felt so weighed down by his guilty conscience already that anymore burden might break him. As Desi sat on the chaise longue, crossing her long tan legs, the brooding vampire swallowed hard. _This is going to be harder than I thought, _he admitted to himself.

"Thank you," Desi graciously accepted the crystalline glass of bourbon before fixating everyone with a glance as they all got comfortable with their drinks, "Now onto business. To answer the question that Damon so _rudely _asked, and to make you all feel a little bit better about the overwhelming tension in this room, I'll make this short and sweet: I'm a succubus."

...

Damon choked on his bourbon as the word escaped her lovely lips. A demon?! A _sex _demon? First werewolves, then the Originals, and now this, the ravenette was quickly getting annoyed by his own lack of knowledge when it came to the supernatural. It was almost like the last 150 years did nothing to enhance his knowledgeability of his kind. Stefan on the other hand was definitely surprised, but it was completely overthrown by the relief he felt. The almost ethereal lure of Desislava wasn't him being weak, her beauty affected everyone because that was her _purpose_.

Sharp blue eyes glared at swirling dark ones, "You're a _demon?_"

The dark orbs rolled back in lazy annoyance, "No, that is a common misconception though, and I'm not surprised that you baby vampires weren't aware of my kind," Desi's perceptive eyes glanced at the vampiress who hadn't said so much as a peep, "I'm glad that Rose here obviously has heard of us though, it'll make explaining go by faster."

Rose nodded, and Desislava couldn't help but wonder if the other woman had figured out when they were last together, or if she realized as soon as she couldn't hear her heartbeat.

"Succubi are basically vampires with a completely different set of rules, they don't feed on blood, they feed on lust, and it can be desire from _anyone, _doesn't matter if they're supernatural in nature," Rose started, noticing that Desi had a bored expression on her face, clearly the succubus didn't wish to explain it all to the young vampires, "They can walk in the daylight, they don't die from 'the stake in the heart' bit. Succubi have a lot of benefits, _however_, the gift comes at a hefty price. They are turned by witches in exchange for something, and can only live freely after the witch who cursed them dies. The Succubi are complete slaves to their witch until then, no orders can be denied, even if the witch orders them to kill themselves."

The room seemed slightly colder as the green eyed woman said that, and Rose glanced over at Desislava to ensure she hadn't overstepped her bounds. Desi appeared completely unbothered on the outside, but one only had to look in her eyes to see the raging fires of resentment and hate glowing strong. Not at anyone in the room of course, but Desi couldn't ignore that the 500 years as a slave to Isadora and her whims had created an intense loathing for all things Wiccan related, and even now she would feel twinges of fury when the servants of nature were brought up in conversation. The Salvatore brothers found themselves in an amalgamation of emotion. Damon felt an odd combination of nonchalance, pity, and annoyance, he knew better than most just how those witches could be vindictive, and the blue eyed vampire couldn't imagine having to _serve _one.

Stefan on the other hand was feeling a bit different, but no less conflicted. Compassion lingered in those forest green eyes as he looked at Desislava once again, his perspective of her changing slightly. And Rose overall was worried that she had made Desi angry, not wanting to harm one of her favorite old flames in such a way. Desi laughed derisively, changing the mood of the room with as much effort as it took to blink, "Now, now, don't feel too bad for me Salvatores. After all, you don't know what I made my deal for. Given the chance I most certainly would do it over again. Which brings me to my next topic of discussion,"

"Generally, I make it a habit to stay honest with people because I believe it is the best way to not complicate relationships, business or otherwise," Desi says with a wink to Stefan, who felt his near-dead heart nearly skip a beat while Damon batted down a swirl of annoyance in his abdomen, "So, to begin I'm going to talk to you a bit about your little curse, then I'm going to tell you what my angle is in all this, and at the end of this friendly discussion I will offer you a deal in exchange for my help."

Damon chuckled dismissively, giving her a sarcastic smile, "And why would we want _your _help?"

Desi was never one to not enjoy good banter, "Because, _Damon_," The man felt a shiver on his spine as she said his name, "I've got more than a couple years on you, and I can assure you that you'll want all the help you can get when Klaus comes to town to pick up your little doppelgänger." His teasing blue eyes immediately turned into hard ice as she mentioned the human girl. Elena was a huge bargaining chip in her favor when it came to the Salvatores, and Desi knew she could use it in her favor.

After covering the basics of the Aztec curse once again so that everyone was on equal footing about the sacrifice and Elijah's 'death', not to mention Slater's message, Desi began fervently explaining just how _important _the moonstone was. If Katerina was as smart as Desi thought she was, she could use that rock to broker herself a deal. Whether it be for her freedom or for her to make a different agreement, Desi wanted to help make her less bored in that cave. Also she added that it'd be beneficial to their efforts to locate the Original Hybrid. Not that the Scooby Gang knew anything about that bit of info of course, but Desi knew she'd have to play a logt of her cards close to her chest. One wrong move and she'd ruin any chance she had of playing the ringleader to this circus, and there was no way her Petrova blood would settle for anything less than the King's place on the chessboard.

———————

It was decided that Stefan and Damon would discuss with Katherine what they were going to do the next day, but there remained a point to be discussed.

"Now that you have your little plan to execute, and I've helped you understand a bit more about who exactly you are up against, it's time for me to reveal something to you so that way we can barter on equal playing fields," Desi stated with the sort of authority one expects from a politician. The three vampires' eyes narrowed, taking in her every word and mentally preparing for what she'd unveil.

"I'm not one for teasing when it comes to business deals, that's much more my goddaughter's business, however, I know you all are _very _familiar with her brand of business," Damon's icy eyes widened as he realized that Desi _had _looked familiar in a way he couldn't explain. The quirk of her dark brow, the mischievous glint in her dark eyes, the playful smile that _always _played on her full lips. There was only one other person in the entire world that he knew had those qualities in spades. _Katherine Pierce. _Stefan was next to realize what exactly the dark haired woman was insinuating, and as soon as he had connected the dots, the likeness was uncanny. _Godmother? _Stefan wasn't so sure, they looked almost like sisters. And that's when the brooding younger Salvatore realized why they all hadn't noticed the similarities. Desislava has blasted them with her Succubi charm the minute she knocked on the door, there was no way to truly study someone when your mind was a pheromonal mess. _She had planned her entrance so that she could be the one to share that information. _The question remained as to why.

Desislava stood up gracefully, as the brothers both did, they were both nearly snarling at her and yet her face remained blank. She sighed as if they were unruly children who needed to be scolded, brushing a loose lock of brown hair behind her ear daintily before bluntly stating, "Salvatores, if I desired to hurt you, I would have when I came in. You have no way to kill me, and trust me when I say that any 'torture' you could afflict on me would feel like BDSM compared to what my witch did to me. Please take a seat like adults so we can discuss my offer."

Damon practically recoiled at her sharp tone. "No offense, gorgeous, but your family has a tendency to be two-faced manipulators and I pride myself on not making the same mistake twice."

Desi's thick brow arched loftily, "And you both wanting to be with Katerina's double _isn't _making a the same mistake twice?"

Stefan finally spoke up, "Elena is _nothing _like Katherine."

Desislava lowered the glass of bourbon that she was still nursing back onto the table before fixing both angry vampires with a very grim look, her dark eyes hypnotizing in their intensity.

"If Elena is lacking the Petrova fire, if she lacks the backbone that Katerina has, your human will _not _survive the storm that's coming to this little podunk town."


	3. 3

_ "If Elena is lacking the Petrova fire, if she lacks the backbone that Katerina has, your human will not survive the storm that's coming to this little podunk town."_

_————————_

Desislava was tired and hungry. She'd been entertaining these vampires for over three hours and, frankly speaking, the three bloodsuckers had become a bore after the first hour. She rolled her umber eyes at the dramatics of the two boys, was it really _that _big of a deal that the little copy had to die? What's one teenage girl in the grand scheme of things? Desi was then hit by a sense of weighted hypocrisy, after all her goddaughter had thrown all else away to live, who was Desi to judge? She shook herself out of her reflection and once again caught the attention of the two argumentative brothers. "Are you ready to discuss my offer now? Or should I wait another century?"

Stefan steeled his forest green eyes in preparation. No deal from a Pierce, wait a _Petrova_, was going to work out in their favor. The succubus most likely didn't care whether Elena lived or died, so she had to be working from another angle. His brother's ice blue gaze landed on Stefan, silently asking if they should even bother listening. As much as Stefan wanted to give Desi the boot, his hands were quickly becoming tied in a seemingly never ending battle to keep Elena human and breathing. He _knew _that their little group needed all the help they could get in this fight, and having another strong supernatural entity besides him, Damon, and Rose was an alluring idea to say the least. As suspicious as she was, they were running out of time for pleasantries. Stefan gave the elder Salvatore a subtle nod to let Desi present her deal.

Damon's eyes hardened into sapphire chips as he glared at Desi's form after getting confirmation from Stefan. The attractive woman was a bunch of variables thrown into an already unpredictable situation, but Damon had the sense to know that if they refused her deal, she'd be involved in the 'Klaus' debacle in one way or another, even if it was siding with the other team. The elder Salvatore gestured for the succubus to proceed with her offer as he poured himself more bourbon, _heaven knew he'd need it to get through tonight._

A professional smile that didn't reach her eyes was given in return. "So, I believe in a balance when it comes to business interactions. Therefore, we can definitely make counter offers if the original one does not benefit you. We'll bargain until an agreement can be reached, of course, and in the case that we don't find an amiable solution, we all walk out of this room as alive and healthy as we came in."

All the participants gave a nod in consent to her preamble. "Lovely, now I'll tell you what you get out of the deal first. I'll be a member of your dupe troop, and of course I will offer any and all assistance needed in protecting your human. You can call me at anytime, and I will promptly assist in whatever you require. Any spells that your pretty little witch casts that requires blood from a magical creature, I will gladly offer. Basically, you have me in your arsenal, and believe me when I say that I'm very skilled in the art of warfare and politics. If you require evidence to that fact I will gladly point you to the nearest world history book and show you my victories.

Also, you can call upon me for any of my abilities. Whether it be for seduction, my strength, my speed (which I also guarantee I'm quite a bit faster than any of your kind), or purely as a negotiator on your behalf. A honeypot would be a perfect way to infiltrate many of the forces that stand against you. And to top it all off, I'll throw in my old hag's grimoires to assist the little Bennett."

Both forest green and ice blue eyes listened to their half of the deal with increasing interest. This was a _very _good deal, so far. Damon chuckled lightly, "And what are you asking for in return, gorgeous, to get your little girl out of the tomb? Because that isn't happening any time soon."

A debutante's grin appeared over Desi's pretty pink lips, giving the handsome Damon a once over before replying, "Of course not. Klaus could be prowling in this town already. My goddaughter is safest _exactly _where she is. Although that does make me curious as to what she'll ask for in exchange for the moonstone." Damon's smirk promptly dropped.

Stefan was the next one to interject his suggestions, "Well then maybe you're asking for all information and input on our future plans. No offense, but I don't trust you, and there's no way you're securing that deal." Desi once again arched a brow in amusement.

"I'm rather surprised you say that, considering you could very well lie to me about your intentions, however, I also have no need of that. Your next moves are plain for me to read, and I've got a pretty good guess as to how all these cards are going to fall in the next few weeks. No, what _I _want is to act as an ambassador for you. When the Originals come, and they _will_ whether you break the curse or not, I don't trust either of you not to fuck it up. _That _one," Desi gestured to Damon with her now empty glass, "is too impulsive to be trusted in negotiations, _especially _when it comes to Elena. And _you_," Desi then turned her dark intuitive gaze back to the younger Salvatore, "are also an unreliable variable seeing as you have a bit of a _drinking _problem, and if you have a slip up, I don't want that version of you to be a reflection on the group. And of course, little Rose can't go, Klaus will gladly kill her for what she did, and unlike Elijah, he won't care what factors played a part in her betrayal."

Silence permeated the Salvatore boardinghouse as they digested her words. Damon was of course pleased with prospects of the deal, but felt more than a twinge of anger at her piercing words on just how inept he would be in the coming dangerous debates. He understood that he was a loose cannon, but he also _hated _to be reminded of it. And there was another twinge of suspicion. This deal sounded _too _good, and Damon was growing more and more frustrated at how he couldn't read her intentions. On the other hand, Stefan's guilt was stirring in his gut, but along with that was definitely suspicion. _What was her angle? _And then the green eyed vampire realized that there was a verbal loophole in her offer. _She never said that we would know what would be discussed in the negotiations. _Of course! That had to be it. But once again, Desi cut off his spiraling train of thought.

"Also, to assuage your suspicions, I'll have the Bennett witch come with me to all meetings. Considering that she's the only one outside of the three of you who can somewhat defend herself, I believe she'd be the best option."

Rose was beside herself on this. She _knew _that Desislava was completely correct in her assumptions. However she also knew from experience that the Petrova bloodline couldn't be trusted. Not to mention the freshly stirred emotions she felt about her old lover's return. They had never been official of course, but Rose couldn't deny that she had _loved _Desi, and she didn't know what that meant a decade later. _Could Desi love me? _Hope burned bright in her emerald gaze at the aforementioned woman, wanting desperately to be the one to be called hers. Rose, of course, wasn't aware that Desi had only ever loved one being in her entire existence outside of her precious Katerina, and no one could take their place.

————————

The Salvatores had decided to take the night to decide on her offer, and promptly traded contact information with Desi. _Everything is working out _perfectly, she thought slyly to herself as she drove out of town to finally get something to eat. It was late, 9:03pm to be exact, and Desi was quickly finding herself ravenous. At this point she didn't care _who _it was, as long as she got something to sate her growing hunger. She finally found herself a couple towns away at a throwaway seedy bar. It would do well for the succubus' intentions, she could smell the arousal in the air from all the newfound couples flirting and necking each other. And that's when she saw something at the bar, something _familiar. _

A broad shouldered back fit neatly into his suit, dark brown hair just as she remembered from about 50 years prior. Elijah turned around quickly catching the scent of her, and she felt a delightful shiver as the Original scanned her almost methodically. _Elijah is still the handsome beast in a suit I remember, _she thought happily. Desi hadn't come across an Original in quite a long time, and she was glad to see one of her favorites in such an unexpected place. Maybe her hunger could be fully satisfied tonight. "Well hello there, Elijah," she said teasingly, and she watched his hard, analytical oak eyes soften slightly, "wasn't expecting to find a gentleman in this rundown bar." He gave her a light smile of fondness, which was more than enough for most vampires to know she was a _very _welcome sight for sore eyes.

"Well, _Desislava,_" he said in her Bulgarian dialect, Elijah always called her by her whole name, and it never failed to give her pleasure, "we gentleman are often found in the least likely of places. Would you delight me with your company?" She'd gladly do more than that, she thought as she took a seat in the bar stool besides him, her shoulder brushing against his arm as she did so.

Elijah Mikaelson was not a man to be easily seduced by a woman. He had learned that lesson _very _well after Katerina's betrayal. Desislava however had always been a different story entirely. Desi was not one to toy with someone's emotions, she made it known in her relationships with others that she would not become a kept woman for a very long time, and never led her lovers to believe otherwise. He could see many of Katerina's characteristics in Desislava, and that was perhaps why he was always fond of her. Always a flirt, but never a tease, a lesson that Katerina could never learn. And in the eldest "awake" Original's eyes, that made Desislava the better woman. The succubus had made herself known to his family after she was introduced as Kol's date to one of their many balls, where she was promptly recognized as an old lover by Rebekah as well. Elijah remembered in amusement the flush on her cheeks as the connection was made.

The gentleman would be the first to admit that at first, he thought her a common whore, particularly after learning her surname. The Mikaelsons had been very thorough in their observations of her after that, trying to ensure that the lady was not there for vengeance against Niklaus. However, in the 60 years they all spent in her company, she had never expressed any ill will against his younger impulsive brother. Elijah had once asked her about it, and all she replied was, "I am cursed to be loyal to a witch within Kol's party until she dies. I have to play the harlot to partake in food. It's been 363 years, and if I had the opportunity to break this foul malignancy, I would do _anything _to have my freedom. If someone took that from me at the last hour, I would react just as Klaus did."

Afterwards, she had become a friend of sorts to Elijah, and as much as she flirted with him, he was decidedly nervous to cross that line. It had been 50 years since he'd last seen her, and as soon as Elijah had felt her intoxicating presence he knew that the nervous attitude had been replaced entirely with his desire to be close to her. He'd never tell her that of course, but the strong feelings of fondness were not so easily ignored as to do _nothing _with this opportunity. So, as she eyed him up hungrily, and they both drank together, speaking of the past and how wonderful it truly was, Elijah was sure in his actions as he whispered in her ear, "Perhaps we might continue our conversation back at my hotel?"

To say that Desi was a bit stunned at the elder Mikaelson's offer would be an understatement, however she was _never _one to turn away a gift. She _might _have lied to Katerina about her intentions while bedding with the other two Mikaelsons. She'd gladly take the entire bunch if the offer was presented. After all, they were positively _divine _in the bedroom so far. So, Desislava was quick to accept with a playful smile on her lips, very excited with how the evening was going so far. If Elijah happened to rock her world as well as the others had, she'd give him a gift herself, the gift of information.

Elijah elegantly stood from the barstool, offering his arm as he looked down at the exquisite Desislava. Desi's large dark eyes seemed to turn a shade darker as she slid her hand around the strong bicep. _God, she could feel the muscles underneath and they were **great**. _What an enticing man, this Elijah, she thought to herself._ Elijah opened the door to his luxury vehicle for Desi to gracefully slide in, and promptly walked to the driver's side._

—————SLIGHTLY MATURE SCENE—————

Desislava had _never _seen Elijah as animalistic as he was right now, his predatory gaze as he trailed his teeth over her collarbone confirming that he wanted to completely devour her. The moment he had finished guiding her into his elegant hotel room, he had her pinned against the wall. Elijah's lips had aggressively taken hold of hers over and over, completely domineering in all ways, and Desi _loved _it. That was one thing about the Mikaelsons she knew for damn sure, they were never the submissive ones. Not that Desi minded of course, she was more than happy to take their roughness and dominating nature since she usually had to be the aggressive one. Elijah's large hands were sliding her pencil skirt up her tanned thighs, growling as he felt the pantyhose coating them. Desislava could feel her hunger starting to overpower her as she felt the Original grip her bottom hard before lifting her. She quickly wrapped her long legs around his torso earning another growl from him.

He continued trailing his tongue and teeth down her neck before glancing up smugly as Desi moaned. That's when he saw the most startlingly beautiful eyes he had ever seen, her enticing dark umber pair replaced by something akin to amethysts around her irises. Her cheeks were flushed and her pouty lips swollen, dark hair tousled as a result of him running his hands through the silky brown strands. Elijah felt that he had never seen a more arousing sight in his existence, and while he knew part of it was the _delicious _scent of her pheromones permeating the air, he promptly decided he didn't care. Desi was all his for tonight, and he would not take this opportunity for granted.

A sudden burst of vamp speed and suddenly Desi found her back bouncing on his soft mattress. Elijah was a tempting sight at the moment, to say the least. Dark eyes hungry, tie loosened with a couple of his buttons popped off from her iron grip moments ago, prowling around the edge of the bed. He stalked over to her slowly, taking in her appearance with an analytical eye, as if committing it all to memory. And that's when he slowly took off her black stilettos, kissing the inside of her pantyhose covered calf as he did so. It sent delightful tingles up Desislava's spine as he trailed his lips higher. And when she grew tired of his teasing, she promptly pulled him to her lips in a harsh demanding way. There'd be more time to play after she ate a little bit, then she'd gladly take his teasing, and whatever else he wanted to give her.

—————————

After hours of animalistic lovemaking, both Desi and Elijah were holding each other close, the latter already trailing his lips on the love bites covering her neck once again while her eyes fluttered closed in satisfaction. Then she remembered that she had a gift to give him. She lightly tugged on his dark brown locks, making Elijah look at her with those beautiful dark eyes of his.

"Elijah, I wish to tell you something since you've been such a lovely host this evening."

His dark brow furrowed as he trailed his hand over her flushed cheek before running a thumb across her beautiful lips. "What is it, _Desislava_?"

"This is my gift to you, Elijah. The Salvatore who staked you in that rundown mansion will be in Richmond tomorrow, at a _certain _coffee shop, and he'll be looking to get information about Klaus from that lackey of yours, Slater."

Elijah's eyes sharpened slightly before he nodded, brushing his lips against her cheek in gratitude, she hadn't needed to give him that information but he very much appreciated the chance to take a bit of vengeance against the elder Salvatore. "I will take care of it tomorrow. However, I am nowhere _near _finished with you, _Desislava._"

And with that, he gladly had his fill of Desislava again and again, into the early hours of the morning.

—————————

**A/n: Hey guys! Thank you for taking time to read my story, I hope you're enjoying it! Let me know if you guys would prefer I keep the mature scenes as they are now or if you'd prefer me to go all out with descriptions! Hope y'all have a lovely day.**


	4. 4

_And with that, he gladly had his fill of Desislava again and again, into the early hours of the morning..._

**_————————————_**

**First Person POV: ****_Desi_**

_He is so very charming. He gives me a small smile as we danced around each other. _

_There was always something about this waltz that felt so intimate. Light touches, soft caressing, it all was so enticing, especially when it was with him. In fact, to me at least, everything about him was enticing. _

_My still heart felt like it fluttered at the look he sent me as we took another turn around each other. Maybe just this once, this happiness could be mine and mine alone. Perhaps I could let myself feel just this once. And as he takes my hand in his once more, I know that I'm much too late to try and make that choice now. _

_I've already fallen too far to try and reach for safety now._

_———————————— _

**Third Person POV:**

Desislava was a very pleased woman in the early morning as she blinked into reality. Not only had she fed on a glorious feast of a man, but everything that she had guessed would happen would most likely come to fruition today. She found herself alone in Elijah's sheets, but that was to be expected, after all the succubus _had_ given the Original some tasty info on someone who had disrespected him. Desi stood up and after looking at the time removed the sheets from herself unashamedly. After all, she had students to teach and it wouldn't be very professional of her as a substitute to be late for her class.

————————

Caroline absolutely adored her new AP Art History teacher. Ms. McCall was a woman that the blonde vampiress easily found herself admiring. Beautiful, confident, and intelligent, she had quickly become many students' favorite teacher. Not to mention how many of Caroline's fellow students had a crush on her. If Caroline was honest with herself about it, and she didn't write off all of her feelings as admiration, she'd admit to having a little crush on the dark haired substitute as well. As the substitute walked around the class, she spoke with eloquence and passion as she described many different artists of varying styles.

"Art itself is not something that is easily described, and that is precisely what describes art's majesty. It is everything and nothing at the same time. Art serves to challenge us and to soothe us, give us a sense of comfort and belonging but also reminding us of the edge, the constant shifting uncomfortableness of life. Which is precisely why your next assignment given by Mr. Allen is to be challenging your artistic comfort zone. You are to write an essay at least five pages long, of course with twelve font, double spaced, and in Times New Roman, on an artist or art style that challenges your perception of art and exactly how it makes you feel," the bell ringing signaled the end of Caroline's new favorite class, "and that'll be all for today. Have a wonderful lunch, students, don't choke on those tough burgers. Oh, and could a 'Miss Caroline Forbes' come up to my desk, please?"

Caroline blinked her cornflower blue eyes, a bit stunned. Had she forgotten to turn something in? Or was this about student council? _Heaven knows I can't have anymore on my plate after everything with Tyler, _she thought to herself. The rest of the class filed out, taking their loud murmuring voices with them as Caroline walked up to her desk, AP Art History book in hand. Ms. McCall glanced up at Caroline before walking and gently shutting the door. The blonde felt a sudden nervousness before her teacher spoke, "Relax, Caroline, you're not in any trouble. I just needed to talk to you about something before someone else did."

A blonde eyebrow quirked at Ms. McCall as the leggy brunette took a seat behind her desk, gesturing for Caroline to take a seat as well. The Forbes daughter promptly sat in the desk in front of the substitute as she narrowed her blue eyes, almost as if she'd get her answers just by staring hard enough. The substitute folded her arms as she looked straight at the blonde, before starting, "Caroline, I want you to know that I thoroughly enjoy having you in my class. You're a very bright young woman and hold quite a bit of admiration for you. Therefore, I wanted to inform you of something very pertinent to your extracurricular activities outside of this school, as well as apologize to you."

The blonde's brows furrowed in confusion before Desi raised her hand as if to halt her questioning stare. "Firstly, I want you to know that I'm very aware of the supernatural happenings in Mystic Falls, more importantly I know that you're a vampire." Cornflower blue eyes widened in shock as Desi continued, "However, you should know that your secret is very safe with me. I'm also a supernatural occurrence, a succubus specifically, and I wanted to make you aware of this before the Salvatores informed you. I'm negotiating a deal with them to save your friend, Elena, and I'm only here to help. But I also want to apologize on behalf of my goddaughter, Katerina."

Caroline instantly shot up out of the desk, fear and anger making her eyes narrow at who she had thought was a regular teacher. _Katherine's godmom?! Could absolutely nothing in this town be sacred?_ "Caroline, please," Ms. McCall's brown eyes bored into hers with such sincerity that it made the vampiress question her own doubts, "My goddaughter has done _terrible _things to continue living. She's a survivor at heart, and she doesn't care who she hurts if it means she can continue living. I do not maintain such a high value for my own life, so I can't say that I accept her decisions when it came to you."

A small, self deprecating smile appeared on the brunette's lips, "You didn't deserve that. You're an absolutely lovely girl, and I am very, very sorry that my daughter took that choice from you."

The blonde seemed slightly less 'full of disdain' and more 'on guard'. Desi could definitely work with that, she just didn't want the blonde to hate her, especially since she was quite fond of Caroline. Desi smiled at the vampiress warmly before standing up and starting to erase her AP Art History lesson from the board. Caroline assumed that the confession was over, but Ms. McCall suddenly turned her dark-eyed attention back to her before she could move towards the door. "Oh, and there's another topic I must discuss with you, and that's my reason for being here at your school."

Caroline found herself confused yet again by the succubus. The bad guys never usually said why they were here from the get-go. Katherine had just played coy in her games, constantly keeping the gang guessing, and Caroline had assumed that her godmother would play it the same way. "Um... okay, I guess? Why are you here then, Ms. McCall?" The blonde asked, for some reason feeling shy at how the woman gazed intensely at her. Ms. McCall smiled at her question in a way that made the vampiress' slow heartbeat race, like she knew _exactly _what the blonde was feeling. "Well, for starters, that isn't my name. It's _Desislava,_" the foreign roll of Desi's tongue sent shivers up Care's spine, "but, since I like you, you can call me Desi. And I figured the easiest way to keep an eye on your _bestie _is by being in a place she's required to be for eight hours a day."

Caroline stifled a chuckle as Desi let out an exasperated sigh paired with a teasing roll of her dark eyes, "If she even goes to school now, that is. How the hell are you kids keeping up at school when you're all gone all the time?"

The blonde vampire shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "Well I'm guessing it has something to do with our teachers feeling _compelled _to let it slide."

This sent the succubus into a surprisingly pleasant bout of laughter. "Fair enough, Caroline. I do truly hope that you can see past my goddaughter's misgivings, though. I'd like to be your friend at some point." This caused the blonde to be a bit surprised, if not a bit on nervous, she had no idea if she could trust Ms. Mc-, _Desi_, especially with her family's track record thus far. But, if there was one thing Caroline Forbes understood, she knew that a person could be _very _different than their family. After all, the young vampire was exceedingly different than her parents, so who was to say that Desi was the same as her heartless goddaughter?

"We can be acquaintances. But, I promise if you do anything to hurt Elena, I'll be the one who ends you."

Desi had a small smirk on her soft pink lips as she nodded in acquiescence. She could work with acquaintances.

———————————

Desi walked up to the Mystic Grill, ignoring the ogling glances around her. Now that school was over, she could definitely feel her hunger working back up. Sadly, a burger and a drink was going to have to cut it since she was feeling a rather strong bout of laziness work through her. Not many knew this, but Desislava was a rather slothful creature. Of course she loved playing with people like pieces on a chessboard, but she preferred to be the mastermind behind the moves lounging on a chaise longue rather than an active player, and the last couple days had proven to be _very _active.

Conveniently, a quick glance around the restaurant revealed several players that were on her board. Bonnie Bennett was standing with the younger Gilbert at a pool table, as well as Caroline and Stefan who were sat at a table locked in an intense conversation that looked to be quickly turning into an argument.

"I-, I can't tell you," Caroline said, her tone apologetic but firm.

"Caroline, Elena was kidnapped," Stefan replied, clearly distressed. Desi's ears perked up at this, and she began listening intently as the younger Salvatore continued.

"She could have been killed, and you're seriously not gonna tell me where she is?"

Caroline threw down her fork in frustration, letting it clatter against the wooden table, "She's not in any danger! I would not have let her put herself in any danger."

Stefan's dark brows furrowed. S_eems to be a constant look for him_, Desi thought, amused.

"'Put herself in danger' where? What do you-," suddenly his handsome jaw locked in place, "She's with Damon, isn't she?" Desi's dark eyes widened slightly at the drama of it all. Was there trouble in paradise? Or was Elena a lot more like Katerina than any of her little friends were willing to admit?

"Eww! No!" Caroline replied in a disgusted tone, it was fairly obvious that the blonde was _not _a fan of the older Salvatore. _I wonder why_...

Stefan Salvatore was beginning to look rather desperate. Desi was feeling a bit concerned as well, because it was looking like the human doppelgänger was a flight risk, and that was _not _going to work for her original plan. If she wasn't in any danger, and the blonde vampire knew where she was, then where could she-... Of course. Desi promptly turned a black bootie towards the door, intent on getting to the catacomb as quickly as possible. Wasting that few minutes thinking about it was burning daylight. Desi hadn't given the doppelgänger enough credit. The succubus had thought that the teenager would let her vampire bodyguards do the work for her. She would have to take that rather interesting fact into consideration. The brunette paused though as she felt a rather strong wave of lust spike in the room. _Supernaturally _strong.

Desi turned back in the direction of the wave of emotion, knowing that because she hadn't moved quick enough, she'd have to change her initial plan. The succubus' large dark eyes met with dilated forest green, and she decided that she would use her quick thinking to assist the Salvatore. After all, she really did want their deal to work out, especially since she needed to reform her plan around Elena's willful nature.

Stefan Salvatore had only half listened to Caroline's explanation on why she wouldn't give out Elena's location. He knew that he was being a bit unfair to her by using their friendship to try and get what he wanted. A large part of him wanted to say that his concern for Elena's welfare was what distracted him, but that wasn't the _entire _reason why he was distracted._ Desi. _He felt his slow heartbeat speed up as he took in the leggy brunette. She was turned away from him, about to walk out the door, when she paused. Desi's shoulders stiffened slightly before she turned around. Large, familiar yet unfamiliar dark eyes pierced him as if she saw straight into his rotten soul. Stefan couldn't tell what she was thinking, Desi's gaze was completely unreadable, not unlike how Katherine's had been back in 1864.

The nearly overwhelming guilt and shame he had felt when first meeting her returned. How could he be jealous over Elena and his brother when he was feeling so attracted to another woman? It only made Stefan despise himself more. Of course he knew that her being a succubus was a large part of it. Everything about her being was supposed to be a magnet to lure her food in. But, Stefan didn't know just how strong the pull was supposed to be, and that's what made him feel terrible. What if she wasn't releasing any of her pheromones? What if after you know what she is, her powers weren't as effective anymore? Stefan couldn't draw a line in the sand on where it was his own attraction started and Desi's powers ended.

Desi casually strode up to him, looking every bit like every boy's 'gorgeous teacher' fantasy. She gave him a small knowing smirk, and it made him feel all the worse. A slim tanned hand patted his shoulder in a comforting way before she said, "Don't worry Stefan, it's nearly impossible not to." Then the succubus promptly stepped back, and Stefan felt a hollow pang where her hand used to be.

"Anyway, let's talk business. I hear you're looking for a doppelgänger?"

Immediately green eyes narrowed into freezing chips of emerald.

"Did you have something to do with this?"

Desi scoffed, "Of course not, but I've got a pretty good guess on where she'd go."

And with that, the succubus promptly grabbed hold of Stefan's wrist and pulled him out of the Mystic Grill.

——————————

Desi heard more than one person shuffling about the tomb as she and Stefan descended the stairwell, and was a bit excited. It wasn't everyday that you got to see and meet your goddaughter's clone. It was sure to be a very interesting experience indeed. The younger Salvatore rushed down to the young girl and Desi took a moment to analyze her. It was stunning just how alike and different she looked from Katerina. Elena's dark eyes were almost doe-like in comparison to Katerina's, her goddaughter had a gleam of mischief that was lacking in Elena's. Pin straight dark hair framed the human's face and she was dressed like a normal teenager of the 20th century. It was definitely perplexing when compared to Katherine's much more adult attire. Hell, even their walk and posture was different. While Katerina had carried herself with a confidence that many women would kill for, Elena's was much more docile and meek.

But Desi knew more than anyone that looks could be deceiving, after all, the girl had to be quite the tamer with all of the supernatural characters who were willing to die for her. _Very interesting. _

"Elena," Stefan sighed in relief as he rushed to her side, quickly looking her over for any injuries, and Desi found herself a bit bored watching their reunion.

"Stefan. What are you doing here?" _Wow_, even their tones were completely different. There was no playfulness in her tone, just sincerity and concern.

"I could ask you the same question."

Elena sighed, looking away, "Caroline told you."

"No. She kept your secret-," Stefan was cut off by Desi.

"You can blame that bit on me."

Elena Gilbert had met a lot of strange people within the last year, but when she locked eyes with the mysterious woman that she hadn't even noticed in the tomb before, she truly believed she had never met anyone like her. The woman was a supermodel, long dark hair slightly curled around an olive face. No, she was prettier than most supermodels the teenager had seen in magazines before. But it wasn't her attractiveness that spoke to Elena. It was her eyes. Large dark eyes that felt like she was looking into a mirror. Elena felt like she _knew_ this woman, everything about her was so familiar and yet not, like a really intense case of dejá vu. Unfortunately, she had more important things to worry about, like how she was going to explain herself to Stefan.

Desi decided to take a step away from the couple as they started bashing out their problems. Frankly, she didn't care. When she heard footsteps coming from within the tomb, she was delighted to have her favorite someone to distract her from the relationship drama. As Katerina went closer to the spellbound entrance of the cave, Desislava was glad to see that her goddaughter had taken her words to heart about keeping some of the blood bags for later on. She could definitely smell that Elena had given her some, but Katerina looked a bit better than she should have.

"Hello, _Mama,_" Katerina said in a slightly teasing tone as the light from the tomb illuminated her face, "I see you've brought company." Both Stefan and Elena turned to the two Petrovas as Katherine spoke, the latter having a confused look on her face as she took in what was said. Desi smiled adoringly at her Katerina, "Why of course, I know you're bored down here, might as well pay a visit while I can."

Katherine have her godmother a small smile before turning her attention back to the younger Salvatore, "There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story."

Desi felt her mood darken as she realized exactly what story Katerina had been telling Elena. It wasn't a very good memory for _anyone _involved.

———————————

**Bulgaria, 1492**

_Katherine's horse galloped to almost three same speed as her racing heartbeat. She was almost there, and she couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of relief at being home once again. Anywhere was better than with Klaus. She slid off her horse as she approached the gate, and was stunned at what was before her. One of the stable boys had his throat ripped out, his dead flesh polluting the ground. Katherine could feel her heart nearly stop in fear as she ran into the house. _Please god, _she prayed_, let me be wrong. _She begged the heavens that she was wrong as she rushed into the house, finding her family's home completely littered with bodies. Some pinned to walls with their entrails ripped out, others decapitated. Her dark brown eyes would not stop pouring tears down her cheeks. She found her mother and father, completely in pieces, and felt herself breaking down. **Where's Mama Desi?**_

_The thought sent a sickening chill down her spine and she felt as if she'd throw up. Katherine turned to her Mama Desi's room, and let out a scream of absolute agony as she looked into her Mama's empty eyes._

_———————————_

"He killed them," Katherine stated, "My entire family. Just to get back at me for running."

Desi couldn't stop the churning in her stomach as she remembered her rather painful death. It was the one thing she wished she could have spared Katerina from seeing.

Elena couldn't stop herself from looking at Desi, she didn't know if she could believe what Katherine had said, but the constant churning of Desi's dark eyes did tell that something _awful _had happened.

"Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance. On your friends, your family," Katherine paused as she glanced at her mother, she knew that what she was reminding Desi of was not pleasant, but as much as Katerina was sorry to hurt her Elena needed to know the risks, "on anyone that you've ever loved."

The finality of that statement was jarring to nearly everyone in the room.

Stefan watched as Elena's soft brown eyes welled with tears before he quickly grabbed her shoulders, trying to jerk her away from Katherine's influence. There was no way in hell Stefan was going to let Elena get hurt, and he knew better than most that Katherine was a _liar_. "No, do not listen to her, okay?"

Even Desi had to roll her eyes at how delusional the Salvatore was being. Cute as he was, Desi realized just how right she had been when she said that he and his brother weren't that bright. "Always the protector," Katherine said bitterly, and Desi could swear that it savored strongly of unrequited love, "but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

Desi wasn't 100% sure about that, but she honestly didn't care whether the other doppelgänger lived or not. As long as Katerina lived, she didn't really give a shit. She leaned back against the tomb wall as she waited for Katerina's punchline.

"Unless of course, you have this," Katherine teasingly said as she lifted the moonstone into view. Always playful, always cunning.

There was a small murmur of "What?" from Elena as Stefan turned to the two Petrovas in disgust.

"Oh no, there it is," he started, and Desi could feel an ounce of irritation run through her at how the vampire was pointing at them both accusingly. "That's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing, so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?"

Angry green eyes then focused on Desi, "And you, you're trying to help her get out of this, and _that's _why you said we should think about negotiating for the moonstone, right?" _Wrong, _Desi thought as she glared back at the handsome young vampire. _You are at least 10 steps behind for what I'm planning, and at least 5 behind Katerina._

"Everything Katerinasaid is true, _Salvatore,_" Desi's accent slipped out as she glared warningly at the vampire, "I'd watch your tone considering _I'm _not in the tomb."

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan, it's the truth."

Stefan shook his head, promptly denying their replies. "No, let me guess. You wanna trade that stone for your freedom," an angry edge ground out in his voice as he tried to stay in a mocking tone, "Hmm? You _manipulative, psychotic bitch._"

Desi's eyes hardened into shards of onyx and Stefan felt an involuntary chill run down his spine at the intensity of her glare. The succubus was about to push off the rock to fix his tone issue when Katherine raised her hand, halting her non verbally.

The younger Petrova scoffed at Stefan's bravado, he actually thought he had her figured out.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom, because when Klaus shows up to kill us all-, and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out."

A smile of pure contempt worked its way onto Katherine's fox-like persona, and Desi knew that she was wearing a matching one. _Salvatore, you are outmatched in the game of wits here. _

"I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town."

And with that, Katherine retreated back into the familiar darkness of the tomb.

——————————

Both Elena and Stefan had made their way out of the mouth of the cave, when Desi suddenly appeared in front of Stefan. The succubus' glare was harsh and unwavering on the younger Salvatore's face, and Elena felt growing fear for her boyfriend. Stefan Salvatore on the other hand definitely felt intimidated, however he didn't want to acknowledge exactly why it felt like his heart was in his throat.

"_Mr. Salvatore,_" Desi began, her voice dark and unflinching in it's threat, "we have a business arrangement to keep your human safe that you haven't _actually _agreed to yet, so from a business perspective, I'd be within my bounds if I had to inflict bodily harm on you and/or those you care about," her glare snapped over to Elena briefly, and Stefan tensed. He knew he wouldn't win in a fight between them but he sure as hell would have to try.

"So do keep in mind that you should watch your tone with me and my loved ones, _boy._"

Stefan swallowed, his forest green eyes glaring right back at the beautiful woman's and it made Elena even more nervous. _Who even was this woman? _Obviously she was related to Katherine but Elena had no idea how. Slowly, the vampire nodded before looking back up at Desi with softer eyes. "I apologize, I shouldn't have accused you just because you're Katherine's godmother."

It wasn't what Desislava wanted from the apology, but she'd make it work for the sake of the plan. As long as there weren't any other slip ups, the majority of their group would most likely make it out alive.

"Lovely. Now, let's go drop little Elena at home so we can go to the boardinghouse. Your brother has been blowing up my phone for the last 2 hours and I'm sure you haven't talked to him yet. I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that the Slater thing didn't end well."


	5. 5

_"Lovely. Now, let's go drop little Elena at home so we can go to the boardinghouse. Your brother has been blowing up my phone for the last 2 hours and I'm sure you haven't talked to him yet. I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that the Slater thing didn't end well."_

_*_

Third Person POV:

Desi couldn't stop the entertained smile from spreading across her lips as she and Stefan came back into the house. The lustful pheromones in the air were nearly overwhelming, and the succubus fancied a guess that the eldest Salvatore and Rose clicked better than she had thought they would. _Although, he's probably using her to distract himself from Katerina's innocent double_, Desi mused. As she and the brooding younger Salvatore continued their journey further into the boardinghouse, they stumbled upon the rather interesting sight of Rose and Damon making out _heavily _on the chaise longue that Desislava had laid on during her prior visit_._

With a slight wince, the succubus quickly made a mental note to avoid furniture that could be laid on in the house. With two of these hot blooded young vampires, especially one who was as renowned as Damon, she knew she never wanted to see this place under a black light. Stefan was stunned to say the least and was very much rooted in place as the two older vampires took notice of them and promptly separated.

Rose felt panicked. The green-eyed vampiress had let herself get swept away in her mourning of Trevor, and had found herself a friend in Damon, a development that neither of them had predicted. When they had gotten back to the boardinghouse, there was suddenly this electric tension in the air that was impossible to ignore, as if they were lost at sea and completely swept up in the tide. Of course she was attracted to him, she wasn't _blind, _however she didn't know what this meant for her and Desi. Little did she know that Desi wasn't jealous or angry in the slightest. She felt a significant amount of amusement, actually, and wondered if they'd let her snack a bit with them.

"Well," Desi started jovially, "isn't this an exciting development?"

If Damon could describe how he felt at the moment in one word, it would be _conflicted_. He didn't know when the tension started ratcheting up with Rose, but it was there. He didn't know what he felt about Elena, and there was no way in _hell _he was going to dive into that. What he _did _know was that he wanted Desi _badly. _He had smelled her and Stefan the_ moment_ they had walked in, and he knew that his bad boy tendencies were very interested in playing with the demon.

Said succubus had that same playful pout on her delectable lips that he had on his mind when he thought of her. All the vampires in the room couldn't help but be reminded of Katherine as they looked at Desislava while she walked over to pour herself a glass of bourbon. Was Desi not related to her at all? The resemblance was uncanny.

Dark eyes narrowed on the other three as she took a prim sip of the strong alcohol.

"Now, onto business as usual, starting with why you saw fit to blow up my phone when none of you have agreed to my terms. I thought we had made it clear that until you say yes, I owe you no loyalty, Damon. Was I wrong?"

Said vampire put on his signature smirk before replying in a fake friendly tone, "I thought that maybe you'd help out of the kindness of your not-so-beating heart."

Her laugh as clear as a bell rang out, "Salvatore, if there is one thing I am not, it's kind. Anyway, where's the fire? I'm going to guess things didn't go so well."

Blue eyes hardened into ice chips while his grin stayed on his face. Everyone else besides the two involved in a staring contest would have guessed that the elder Salvatore _hated _her. Oh, but Desi knew better. She could feel the barely suppressed lust for her radiating off of him, and she made it a mental note that if she needed a strong snack he was readily available, along with Rose. Desi had a good hunch that if she tried she could get both at once, and what a fun experience that would be. Not to mention a great way to get information. However, Desislava was very interested in seeing how long the unattached, bad boy could resist. Or if he would at this point. Very interesting, indeed.

Rose decided to break the tension by responding to the given question, "Long story short, Klaus is very aware of what we're trying to do."

This made the succubus frown in thought. She didn't think Nicky would catch on that fast, and if he _was _in Virginia already, she'd have to speed up her plans by quite a bit. The next thing the vampiress said halted her accelerated planning, "Either he or one of his lackies shattered the glass windows in the coffee shop right as we were discussing breaking the curse." _Oh, so it was Elijah probably. _She would definitely message him to verify, but Desi had forgotten that they all thought that Originals died easily. _Idiots._

Desi's slender hands clapped once, capturing everyone's attention as she locked her fingers together before pressing them thoughtfully to her lips. She was selling the act of being perturbed like a bonafide actress. "If that's the case you may have escalated our situation to where Klaus not only knows that Elena exists, he actually _knows _where Elena is. Let's hope he's not here already, but I fail to see how this is my problem considering I'm not part of your Losers' Club."

Stefan sauntered over to the bourbon besides Desislava before suggesting, "Well, your goddaughter is still locked in the tomb, and we're the only ones with the key to get her out."

Dark umber eyes glinted mischievously as they narrowed on Stefan, "Ah, you forget, Little Salvatore, that she is in the safest place she can be in this situation. Dare I say, she's much safer than your little doppelgänger. But, you could agree to my very, _very _lenient offer and we can quit playing around. If Klaus is here, you'll need all the help you can get. And probably a miracle."

Damon scoffed, but Stefan's forest green eyes betrayed just how nervous he was about the situation. "Damon, I think we should take her offer."

Bright blue eyes blinked incredulously at the younger brother. Damon knew he didn't have a secret ace in the hole to deal with this, and he _hated _it. He was used to having a sneaky plan B, but without having a clear idea of what the sneaky succubus was getting out of it. Especially, since she was related to Katherine. But, he'd just have to deal with her later, if he could just find a way to kill her he wouldn't be nearly as concerned.

"Alright, gorgeous, you got yourself a deal. Welcome to the Scooby Gang, let's hope we all don't die."

_Perfect._

*

Humming as she walked the long trail to the tomb the next day, Desislava Petrova was a very pleased succubus. Not only had the Salvatores accepted her offer, she had received verification from Elijah that he was the one who shattered the coffee shop windows, so Klaus was still unaware of Elena. This was going better than she'd hoped. The succubus gleefully shoved the boulder over with ease, she was always _much_ stronger the morning after she ate, and the three human campers she sucked the life out of had been fulfilling to say the least. Poor little humans, the supernatural could handle her with a bit of difficulty depending on what they were and their age, but humans couldn't survive how much Desi took. 

Gleefully, the succubus crossed the spelled barrier of the cave and took in the sight of her poor, darling god daughter. She was dirty on the floor, still wearing the same dress. Desi had brought her extra clothes, but Katerina had suggested to stay in the dress as to not give off that she was much stronger than she was acting. Not to mention, there was nothing to bathe in within the catacombs, so it'd be a waste anyway. "_Zdravei, _dearest. Are you alright?"

Large fox-like brown eyes looked up at her dully. Katherine rolled her eyes before standing up and dusting herself off. "I'm so very, very bored, _Mama_. I thought that this would be a lot more fun, but I'm starting to prefer Klaus to this dusty cave."

Desi's brow arched, "Are you saying you're going to barter the moonstone to get out?"

Katherine was about to answer before they both heard multiple footsteps descending into the cavern _very _quickly. Twin brunette heads peaked around the corner of the cave they were nestled in, only to find the Brothers Salvatore. "Is that you in there, Desi?" Stefan called out. The Petrovas figured that the young vampires were hoping no one had released Katherine. Said younger Petrova walked forward weakly, and Desi was impressed by her daughter's acting prowess.

"Please," Katherine started, tiredly, "Come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us."

Desislava rolled her eyes as she sauntered into the light before leaning against the wall inside the cave. Damon, however, was leaned up against the wall of the entrance and after checking Desi out _blatantly, _he turned his attention back to Katherine. "I'd rather poke my eyes out."

"Mmm, they're such pretty eyes," Katherine replied coyly.

"We're here for the moonstone," the younger Salvatore interrupted before Damon continued, "Feel like tossing it over?"

_Well, that's convenient_, Desi thought with a small smile as she inspected her boots. The cave was _awfully _dusty, she'd have to get them polished after this meeting was finished. They were idiots if they thought that Katherine wouldn't use this situation to her advantage though.

"Tell ya what, you get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here, you can have whatever you want."

_There's my daughter. _

Stefan cocked a thick brooding eyebrow before turning to Desi, "You're okay with that? After all wasn't she safer in here?"

Desislava chuckled at his attempt to ruffle her feathers, "Last I checked, Stefan, she was a grown woman. _Katerina _is fully capable of making her own decisions."

Green eyes then narrowed back on Katherine, "And I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe, where Klaus can't get to you."

Katerina let the jab roll off of her as she said, "I've had time to reconsider."

"Meaning you're hungry," Damon sarcastically put in.

"I'm _starving, _Damon. And dirty. And above all, I'm _bored. _At least running from Klaus isn't boring. So, here's the deal— you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever." The cunning vampiress lifted the moonstone up teasingly, "Let me know what you decide."

Then, Katerina promptly turned back into the darkness of the cavern. Her godmother turned to follow but stopped at the sound of Damon clearing his throat. "Come on, Desi, the Scooby Gang has got some work to do now. You're tagging along with us back to Elena's." 

The beautiful succubus couldn't help but roll her large eyes at the baby vampire trying to tell her what to do. "I'll be back in a bit, dearest, gotta go see your knockoff."

*

The walk to the doppelgänger's home was interesting to say the least. The succubus was walking between the brothers, and all was quiet... for a moment. It started with Damon opening his big, albeit attractive, mouth. "If we're gonna keep doing business, you need to knock off the secret visits to our ex." Dark eyes sharpened slightly but otherwise she seemed completely unperturbed.

"Well, Damon, unless you have something to offer me, that's not gonna apply to our deal. I've already stated what I'd do for your clone, and I refuse to be removed from my goddaughter's presence again. This is the first time I've been with her in 500 years, and if you attempt to stop that, I promise that you will _all_ pay dearly_._" 

Blue clashed with umber in a heady glare at the threat, but Desi's gaze stayed firm and sincere. Damon finally rolled his eyes, trying to ignore what her intense stare had made him feel as he licked his lips. The younger Salvatore watched the interaction tensely, partly worrying what _exactly _Desi would do when she discovered their plan to take the moonstone from Katherine by force, and partly wondering how she had gotten his brother to back down, albeit very reluctantly. Finally, they had reached the sun bleached house of the Gilbert's and Stefan promptly knocked, hoping that Elena was free so they could all discuss the issue.

As Elena opened the door, she wasn't that surprised to see Stefan and Damon there. They had been coming over frequently to discuss Klaus, Katherine, Desi, and all the rest of their mess. The doppelgänger was however surprised to see Desi with them. Warm green eyes filled with affection held hers as she looked at him in question. "Can we talk?" He asked semi-awkwardly.

"Why?"

Stefan looked back at Damon asking with his eyes for him to explain instead. The younger brother hated giving Elena bad news because of how much she worried and blamed herself. Damon then fixed his blue eyes onto Elena's innocent form, "We went to see Katherine."

Immediately, understanding filled her warm brown eyes as she let them in. She blinked in surprise as Desislava let herself in first, before shooting a questioning glance to the Salvatores. The elder muttered, "Succubus rules."

*

The succubus was sat on top of Elena's kitchen counter checking her manicured nails as the brothers regaled the human with what all happened in the tomb. 

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked after absorbing the information.

"No," Damon started as he grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl, "Of course not. We just want the moonstone."

With that, Stefan cut in, "According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break."

And once again Damon added, "No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you live."

Desi's brow furrowed at the shear _stupidity _of the vampires. Did they think Klaus wasn't going to seek retribution? Desi primly coughed to get their attention before saying with a cold smile, "Were you all born _yesterday_? You can't be so hopelessly optimistic as to think Klaus is going to snap his fingers like Swiper the Fox and say 'aw, man, guess that's that', and leave. I died during his last temper tantrum over the curse, along with my entire family outside of Katerina. And that was just for making him wait longer to break the curse, not destroying it. He will _burn this town_ and everyone in it till there's only ashes. Not only will Elena die, _EVERYONE_ would, you wankers." Only by the end of her rant did she realize she had slipped into her old accent, and not only that, she had said Rebekah's favorite insult.

Elena's eyes widened in fear as she heard the truth in Desislava's words. Her whole family would die if they did this, and she wouldn't survive a world without them if she managed to escape like Katherine. She could feel herself getting worked up and panicky, like she was trapped in a small space. Damon and Stefan, however, were wearing matching raw glares at the succubus. If Elijah was that easy to get rid of they could definitely handle this Klaus prick. "Thank you," Damon started sarcastically, "oh trustworthy coworker. Now, let the grown ups talk."

As soon as he finished that sentence, Desi was on him in a flash, holding his throat in her hand as her eyes flashed a violent shade of purple. Her glare on the struggling vampire was unflinching, and as she heard Stefan and Elena start to move towards her, she turned her sharp penetrating gaze on them both. The doppelgänger froze, and Stefan felt a dangerous chill run up his spine warning him not to take another step closer. Desi then turned back to Damon who was trying to break her wrist, "_Watch your tone with me, **boy**. I will not be disrespected._" Then she promptly dropped him before hopping back on the counter and looking at her phone.

Damon rubbed his rapidly healing neck, trying to catch his breath. She was insanely strong, and didn't follow orders that went against her interests well. Concerning to say the least, but Rose had done something similar when he threatened her, so he wasn't _too _worried about it. Brushing himself off he glanced at Stefan and Elena's worried expressions, before shaking his head, "Back to business, we're gonna break it, but we appreciate your input, Desi." 

Said succubus rolled her eyes as Elena finally snapped back to the conversation, "How do you destroy it?"

In an attempt to make Elena relax again, Stefan leaned onto the kitchen island lazily before replying, "By releasing it from the moonstone." _Duh._

Desi could see that Elena saw the reason in her words and was getting frustrated with the rescue attempts. So she asked intuitively, "How do you guys even know this is gonna work?"

Damon quipped, "'Cause we have a crafty witch on our side."

Desi lazily corrected, "A baby witch," which earned her yet another pair of hard glares from the Brothers Salvatore.

"You discussed it with Bonnie," the doppelgänger stated rather than asked. 

Stefan saw how frustrated Elena was beginning to get and tried to soothe her with a shake of his head by saying, "She agreed to do anything to help us."

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone," Elena didn't notice her volume steadily rising with her nerves, "She's not going to give it to you."

_Now that was insightful_, Desi thought to herself. Elena was 100% correct. Katherine would probably take the moonstone for herself to broker a deal for her freedom from Klaus. 

Stefan, always eager to appease Elena, and forgetting Desi momentarily, immediately said, "We're gonna get it from her."

Dark eyes shot up, paying very close to what the Salvatore had said. Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan's idiocy before correcting, "Well, what he means to say, is that we will pry it from her col-, her hands if we have to. You gotta problem with that, Desi?" 

She let the thought tumble around her head for a moment before shaking her head in acquiescence. "As long as she lives, that's what I care about. That's why when you execute this plan, I'm going as insurance for her sake."

Stefan cocked a brow in confusion at that, "I thought you said she was a grown woman who could make her own decisions? Doesn't she want to leave?"

A small smile graced her pretty pout and both vampires felt their slow hearts skip a beat, "She is an independent woman who can very much make her own decisions. That being said, so am I."

Stefan shook himself out of his stupor, how could he do that in front of Elena? "Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it."

Sassily, Elena quipped, "Wow, I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out."

The elder Salvatore either didn't notice her tone or didn't acknowledge it, "Yup. We're awesome."

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it."

Desi's eyes widened slightly as everyone in the room was stunned by what she said. The succubus had once again made a mistake about Elena's character. Did the human truly want to make this sacrifice for them? Desi felt her opinion of Elena shift to a more positive light, the human's efforts were noble even though it was abundantly clear by her vampire protectors' reactions that she wouldn't get her way. _Vampires. So possessive._

"What are you talking about, Elena," Stefan questioned incredulously, "We don't have a choice."

"What about Klaus?"

"We'll find him," The blond said emphatically, "But after we get the moonstone."

"Is that before or after he kills everyone I care about, including the two of you?"

Desi smiled, "Good! You're not all insipid."

Stefan groaned in frustration at Desi before turning back to Elena with increasing desperation, "Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life."

_It's fairly obvious that's not what she wants._

"I know. Everybody keeps saying that."

And with that, the young human turned out of the kitchen, leaving two angry vampires and one _very _entertained succubus to their thoughts.

A/n: **Thanks for all the love you guys and sorry for the wait!! Hope you enjoy!**


	6. REVISION

**————**

**Hey everyone! **

**So, this was my very first book on FanFiction, and it definitely looks it. I want to revitalize it. So, I'm going to be re-writing the chapters.**

**I'm sorry that this wasn't the extra chapter that you all wanted for this story, but I'm going to be moving this over to a new book entirely. I'll leave it up, but I'm going to be moving the updated story.**

**Thank you for all of your support during this revising!**

**————**


End file.
